Watashitachi No Ai
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Eles têm seus respectivos cotidianos, mas a vida sempre dá um jeito de juntar quem precisa ficar junto, pouco a pouco todos se tornam amigos, novos amores vão brotando e velhos vão resurgindo, e eles vão aprendendo a viver na alegria e na dor.
1. Fichas

_**Yo Minna-san!**_

_**Aqui está meu mais novo projeto, vamos gente, mandem reviews, estou carente delas... i.i**_

_**Espero que gostem, essa promete de tudo: risos, raivas, lágrimas, irritações, enfim... **_

_**Espero mesmo mesmo que gostem! *-***_

_**Ah e o mais importante, postarei regularmente como nos velhos tempos!**_

_**A boa e velha Carol-chan está de voltaaa! \o/**_

* * *

Nome: Hyuuga Hinata

Idade: 22 anos

Profissão: Artista plástica

História: É uma menina muito dedicada no que faz, acabara de sair da faculdade de artes e veio de uma família nobre.

...

Nome: Uzumaki Naruto

Idade: 22 anos

Profissão: Único herdeiro da rede de hospitais dos Uzumaki.

História: É um cara atrapalhado, cheio de defeitos, mas apesar de tudo tem boa índole e um bom coração.

...

Nome: Mitsashi Tenten

Idade: 23 anos

Profissão: Artista plástica

História: Melhor amiga de Hinata, estudou na mesma escola de artes que ela, porém em classes diferentes. Vive brigando com o primo dela.

...

Nome: Hyuuga Neji

Idade: 23 anos

Profissão: Engenheiro

História: Primo de Hinata, mora com ela e com Tenten, na suporta a melhor amiga da prima, brigam por tudo.

...

Nome: Yamanaka Ino

Idade: 23 anos

Profissão: Psicóloga sexual

História: Amiga de infância de Tenten, mas nãos e vêem há muito tempo. Mesmo que sua profissão seja ajudar casais, e ela tenha êxito nisso, sua própria vida amorosa é um desastre, ela nunca conseguiu parar com um só. Trabalha no hospital dos Uzumaki.

...

Nome: Uchiha Sasuke

Idade: 23 anos

Profissão: Ginecologista e obstetra

História: Melhor amigo de Naruto e ex-namorado de Ino. Trabalha no mesmo hospital que Ino, é um homem respeitador, mas que gosta de fazer gracinhas de vez em quando.

...

Nome: Inuzuka Kiba

Idade: 23 anos

Profissão: Veterinário

História: É amigo de Naruto e cunhado de Sasuke, é um cara cheio de energia e que adora estar cercado de animais, trabalha com a irmana clinica da família.

...

Nome: Inuzuka Hana

Idade: 26 anos

Profissão: Veterinária

História: Irmã mais velha de Kiba, abriu uma clinica veterinária logo que se formou e agora trabalha com o irmão.

...

Nome: Uchiha Itachi

Idade: 27 anos

Profissão: Atual dono da Uchiha's Company

História: Irmão mais velho de Sasuke, teve que herdar toda a empresa porque seu irmão caiu fora, é noivo de Hana.

...

Nome: Nara Shikamaru

Idade: 24 anos

Profissão: Geneticista

História: Amigo de infância e ex-namorado de Ino, trabalha no mesmo hospital que ela e Sasuke, tem preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada ao seu trabalho.

...

Nome: Sabaku no Temari

Idade: 24 anos

Profissão: Secretária de Shiakamaru

História: Namora o Nara e tem uma personalidade explosiva e doida.

...

Nome: Sabaku no Gaara

Idade: 22 anos

Profissão: Agrônomo

História: É irmão de Temari e o paciente mais antigo de Ino.

...

Nome: Karin

Idade: 24 anos

Profissão: Secretária de Ino

História: Atual namorada de Sasuke, mas costuma dar encima dos pacientes da "chefa".

...

Nome: Haruno Sakura

Idade: 25 anos

Profissão: Secretária de Sasuke

História: É vizinha e amiga de Tenten e Hinata. Começou uma faculdade de medicina, mas teve que trancá-la por um tempo.

...

Nome: Sai

Idade: 25 anos

Profissão: Enfermeiro

História: Trabalha com Kiba e Hana na clinica. Também é um ex-namorado de Ino e amigo de Naruto.

...

Nome: Akasuna no Sasori

Idade: 28 anos

Profissão: Professor na escola de artes.

História: Fez o ensino médio e a faculdade com Deidara, sendo seu senpai, hoje trabalham juntos na mesma escola, porém, ensinando matérias diferentes.

...

Nome: Yamanaka Deidara

Idade: 27 anos

Profissão: Professor na escola de artes.

História: Irmão de Ino, amigo de infância de Itachi e Sasori. Foi professor de Hinata e Tenten junto com Sasori, mas hoje são amigos dela.

...

Nome: Suigetsu

Idade: 23 anos

Profissão: Enfermeiro

História: Trabalha no hospital dos Uzumaki, é ex-namorado de Karin e amigo de Naruto e Sasuke.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_

_**Juro que não dói nada! .**_

_**Qualquer um de vocês pode fazer uma autora feliz, é só clicar em "reviwes" aqui embaixo e deixar algum comentário, ou critica, qualquer coisa serve me estimular minha criatividade! *-***_

_**Onegai, minna-san! *-***_

_**Kissus**_

_**Miruku-chan**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Konnba wa, minna-san! ^^**_

_**Decidi postar mais cedo o primeiro capítulo, já que ela está andando bem (por enquanto -.-')...**_

_**Bem, aí está, espero que divirtam-se,é o primeiro, não possoa firmar que está "ótimo", mas posso afirmar que com tempo vai melhorar e muito! ^^**_

_**Boa leitura o/**_

* * *

-Bom dia, Hina! – cumprimentou Tenten entrando na cozinha.

-Não é a Hina. – respondeu o rapaz sem olhá-la.

-Mas olha só... Parece que o "gênio frio e egoísta" decidiu fazer o café da manhã... – comentou ironicamente.

-Na verdade só fiz pra um, se quiser comer coloque suas lindas e delicadas mãozinhas pra trabalhar. – desdenhou.

-Pra onde a Hina foi, senhor sensibilidade? – perguntou ignorando o comentário anterior.

-Procurar trabalho, o que aliás, você deveria fazer também.

-Eu já tenho um. – falou a garota pegando um saco de pães no armário.

-Brincar de modelar argila não é trabalho, criança.

-Mas é assim que sustento, é o que eu gosto. Meta-se com a sua vida e deixe a minha em paz.

-Maldita hora que aceitei morar com Hinata...

-Se acha ruim vá embora, falta não vai fazer.

...

-Eu não sei mais o que eu faço! – berrou a loira chorando – Eu vejo casais entrando tristes e saindo felizes do meu consultório, por que não consigo fazer o mesmo comigo? – eles estavam no meio da manhã, tomando um café na copa, dando um tempo das consultas – Me ajude, Sasuke! – implorou sacudindo-o.

-Eu te ajudar? Você consegue ao menos lembrar com quantos caras você namorou sério?

-Nem foram tantos! Quinze no máximo!

-Quinze da faculdade pra cá, né?

-Não, Uchiha. Quinze a minha vida inteira! Mas nenhum deles prestou! O que eu faço?

-Tsc... Mulheres complicadas... – comentou Shikamaru – Como você consegue trabalhar com elas, Uchiha?

-Às vezes me pergunto a mesma coisa... Olha Ino, preciso voltar ao expediente, você vai ficar aí chorando ou vai trabalhar?

-Não quero mais ver casais felizes! Quero a **minha** felicidade!

-Shikamaru, deixo-a com você. – disse saindo.

-Nem ferrando. – respondeu saindo – Vá trabalhar, Ino! – berrou já do lado de fora da sala.

...

-Naruto, você quer, por favor, sair do meu consultório? – pediu Sasuke vendo o amigo brincando com seus instrumentos de trabalho.

-Você deve fazer um bom estrago com essas coisas, hein, Sasuke-chan. – disse malicioso.

-Ótimo, agora vou ter que esterilizar tudo de novo! – disse tirando os aparelhos das mãos do loiro – O que você veio fazer aqui, hein? Encher minha paciência? Porque se foi pode ir embora, a Yamanaka já fez isso por você.

-Sua ex é um pé no saco hein... O que ela fez dessa vez?

-A mesma história de sempre, você sabe que ela é complexada!

-Ela é doida, isso sim.

-Mas o que você quer comigo? Estou no meu horário de trabalho, se não percebeu.

-Hoje é sexta!

-E?

-E que todas as sextas a gente sai, esqueceu? Eu, você, Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sai...

-Sim, Naruto. Eu já sei disso, veio aqui só pra me lembrar?

-Pensei que você não fosse... Não foi semana passada...

-Estive ocupado semana passada, mas eu vou hoje.

-Ah, então tá. O que estava fazendo semana passada?

-Não é da sua conta. Vá procurar o que fazer! – disse empurrando-o pra fora da sala – Sakura, não deixe mais esse maluco entrar aqui. – falou para a moça na mesa ao lado da porta de seu consultório. Os bancos de espera estavam todos ocupados. Ele pigarreou pra voltar a compostura – E mande a primeira paciente entrar. – falou voltando pra dentro da sala.

-Sakura-chan! – berrou abraçando-a – Senti tanta sua falta!

-Naruto, estou trabalhando. – fali organizando uns papeis.

-Eu já disse o quanto você fica linda nessas roupas formais?

-Naruto! Falo com você mais tarde, agora suma daqui! – disse batendo nele com os papeis até ele sair – Me desculpem pelo incomodo. – pediu às pacientes – Mei-san, pode entrar.

...

-Deidara-sensei... Arrume um emprego pra mim... – choramingou Hinata. Ela estava na escola de artes que até um tempo atrás estudava, conversando com seus professores preferidos – Eu fui num monte de lugares, mas eles não precisam dos meus serviços...

-Não chore, Hina-chan! A gente vai arrumar um emprego pra você, né, Sasori-danna? Hm!

-Vamos?

-Claro que vamos! Até já sei onde! Hm!

-Sabe?

-Itachi herdou uma empresa de exportação e importação de peças artísticas, não foi? Hm!

-E...?

-E que se a Hinatinha fechar um contrato com eles, ela vai vender suas artes e ficar famosa! Hm!

-Boa idéia, Deidara! Finalmente você pensou em alguma coisa.

-Hm! – ele pegou o celular e ligou diretamente pro amigo – Itachi?

_-Deidara! Você trocou de número?_

_-_Meu antigo celular caiu no barro enquanto eu fazia um jarro... Mas enfim... Preciso da sua ajuda, cara.

-_Pode dizer._

-Eu tenho uma aluna que se graduou há um ano, ela tava fazendo estágio em uma empresa, mas o contrato acabou e ela tá procurando emprego. Não quer contratá-la pra exportações não?

-_Ela é boa?_

-Claro que ela é boa! Foi minha aluna e do Sasori! Hm!

-_Qual é a espacialidade dela?_

-Peças em gesso, cerâmica, barro... Todo tipo de peça nesses materiais, ela é muito boa em esculturas! Hm!

_-Diga a ela que venha aqui às 15 horas._

-Valeu, Itachi! Hm! Ah, sobre a festa de amanhã, tá tudo certo, né?

-_Está sim, vou passar na casa da Hana às 20 horas, entre 20:30 e 21:00 horas eu estou lá._

-Ótimo, então nos vemos amanhã. Hm!

_-Até. –_ e desligou.

-Advinha quem tem uma entrevista de trabalho hoje às três da tarde?

-Obrigada, Deidara-sensei! – agradeceu a menina radiante abraçando-o. Despediu-se dos dois e foi embora.

-Itachi vai pra festa de noivado de Konan e Yahiko?

-Claro que vai. Hm!

-Que milagre... Depois que ele noivou com a Hana não sai mais pra lugar nenhum...

-Mas ela vai junto, cara... Esqueceu que ela virou a sombra dele? Tome cuidado com essa mulher! Hm!

-Nem vou chegar perto deles...

...

-Nee-san, pra onde você vai amanhã? – perguntou o rapaz vendo a irmã procurando um vestido.

-Vou a uma festa com meu amor. – ela fez uma pausa dramática enquanto catava seus vestidos – Eu não tenho roupa pra usar, Kiba!

-Então vá comprar, eu cuido da clinica.

-Nem pensar! Isso aqui viraria um inferno!

-Nee-san... Deixe comigo, eu cubro você, aí você me paga me cobrindo mais tarde! – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-Seu interesseiro! Pra onde vai?

-É sexta. Eu saio com os caras.

-Qual é o problema de vocês? Precisam sair toda sexta? O que tanto fazem?

-Coisas de homens. Eu não dou plantão sexta à noite e você sabe disso, vá fazer suas compras que eu vou cuidar da clinica, de noite você me cobre.

-Escute aqui, pivete!

-Nee-san!

-Acho bom não se acostumar!

...

-Ino, eu já tenho a solução dos seus problemas! – disse Karin entrando na sala dela.

-E o que seria? – perguntou a loira girando em sua cadeira.

-Vamos sair hoje à noite!

-Sair? Pra onde?

-Sei lá, um barzinho, um restaurante, qualquer coisa! Fazer uma noite pra mulheres! A Temari e Sakura já toparam, ela disse que vai chamar mais duas amigas.

-Ótimo, já tem um bom tempo que eu não tomo nada de álcool!

-É hoje...

-O Gaara já chegou?

-Já, ele está aí pra sessão das onze.

-Mande-o entrar.

-Haaai! – disse saindo.

Segundos depois o ruivo estava entrando.

-Bom dia, Gaara.

-Bom dia, doutora.

-Podemos começar?

-Podemos.

-Você sabe o que fazer. – disse levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo até outra ao lado de um divã – Deite-se e conte-me. – falou posicionando seu gravador.

...

-Tenten! Neji! – berrou Hinata entrando em casa – Vocês não vão acreditar!

-O que foi, Hinata? – perguntou Neji da cozinha, ele tinha chegado a pouco tempo do trabalho e fazia o almoço com Tenten.

-Ai meu Kami-sama! Você conseguiu um emprego! – disse Tenten.

-Quase!

-Quase não é sim, Hinata. – disse Neji.

-Mas também não é não! – disse Tenten gritando e abraçando-a enquanto davam pulinhos – A Sakura nos chamou hoje pra sair de noite. Vamos comemorar!

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza... O dono da empresa me pediu pra ir hoje à tarde.

-Você vai conseguir, amiga! Eu estou sentindo!

-Que empresa é essa? – perguntou experimentando o molho da carne.

-Uchiha's company.

-O quê? – perguntou engasgando-se – Hinata, se você conseguir um contrato com eles, você estará feita.

-Sério?

-É a maior empresa de importação e exportação de peças do Japão! Eles distribuem pra todo o mundo e têm muitos clientes fieis.

-Own, Hina! Você vai ficar milionária!

-Calma, Tenten. Vá devagar. – disse o homem – Pra eles firmarem contrato com alguém é muito difícil. Você precisa estar segura e leve fotos das suas obras, eles vão gostar de avaliar.

-Será que eu vou conseguir...?

-Pense positivo, Hina!

-Lembra o que conversamos sobe sua confiança?

-Lembro.

-Você tem até a hora da entrevista pra praticar.

-Mas...

-Hinata!

-Ok... Neji-nii-san...

...

-Então Hyuuga-san, eu soube que você é muito boa, mas quanto? – perguntou o homem de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo baixo. Ele tinha uma expressão gentil então isso acalmou a moça.

-Bem... Eu... Eu estudei com Deidara-sensei e Sasori-sensei, eles me ensinaram tudo que eu sei fazer hoje. Eu trouxe algumas fotos das minhas obras. – disse tirando um envelope da bolsa e entregando a ele.

-Bom... – comentou analisando as imagens – Muito bom... Você tem talento, Hyuuga-san.

-Obrigada... – agradeceu pouco corada.

-Recebi ótimas recomendações de você, e parece que estavam todas corretas, meus parabéns, podemos fechar contrato agora mesmo.

* * *

_**Reviews? *-***_

_**Está só começando, podem falar o que quiserem, por favor, façam uma autora feliz, deixem seus comentários! i.i**_

_**Kissus  
Miruku-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yo minna-san!**_

_**Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem, tá? ^^**_

_**Boa leitura o/**_

* * *

-Ah, mas não é possível! Tenten? – berrou a Ino na mesa do restaurante.

-Ino? Garota, o que você fez da vida? Anda sumida! – disse abraçando-a.

-Estive tentando entender a mente dos apaixonados... – lamentou-se – Mas e você, o que fez?

-Fui estudar artes. Essa é a Hinata, nos conhecemos na faculdade e dividimos o mesmo apartamento.

-Olá.

-Ela acabou de arrumar um emprego na Uchiha's Company! – disse cutucando a loira.

-Meus parabéns, Hina! – disse a loira abraçando-a como se já fossem velhas amigas.

-Essas duas têm talento... – comentou Sakura.

-Boa noite, meninas! – cumprimentou Karin chegando com Temari.

-Boa noite!

Do outro lado de restaurante, os rapazes já começavam se reunião.

-Ei, o que deu nelas pra virem se reunir justamente aqui? – perguntou Shikamaru.

-Ninguém merece... A gente sai pra ficar um pouco longe delas e relaxar e elas vêm justo pra cá? – questionou-se Sasuke.

-Aquela ali no meio é a Ino? – perguntou Sai, outro dos exs da loira.

-Cara, nem você se livrou dela? – perguntou Sasuke impressionado.

-Cala a boca que você também também já passou pela mão dela.

-Foi um momento de fraqueza...

-Yo! Meninas! – berrou Naruto chamando-as.

-Ficou doido? – perguntou Kiba puxando-o pra se sentar.

-O que a Kain tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou-se Suigetsu.

-Acho bom não tentar nenhuma gracinha! – advertiu Sasuke.

-Eu não quero mais nada com essa doida não, pode ficar todinha pra você.

-Aqueles ali não são os meninos? – perguntou Sakura.

-Oi! Meninas! Venham se juntar a nós! – berrou Naruto acenando.

...

Acabou que eles se juntaram, ficaram meninas de frente para meninos.

-Então... O trabalho vai bem? – perguntou Naruto com ar de engraçadinho.

-Se você falar de trabalho mais uma vez, eu juro que corto seu pescoço! – ameaçou Sakura, que estava na frente dele, mostrando-lhe uma faca.

-Tá, não tá mais aqui quem falou! – desculpou-se.

-Hina, acorde! – disse Tenten cutucando-a, a moça parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

-Ah... Desculpe... – disse com um sorriso torto e bochechas rosadas.

-Pra onde estava olhando? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Lugar nenhum. – negou firmemente.

-Ahan... Sei...

-Ne, Sasuke, a Hina conseguiu fechar contrato com a empresa da sua família. – disse Sakura – Ela não é incrível?

-Depende. – disse virando-se pra ela - Sua entrevista foi com meu pai ou com Itachi?

-Era um homem jovem, acho que o nome dele era Itachi sim.

-Ele tem um coração mole... Que cargo você pegou?

-Fornecedora.

-Fornecedora? Para exportações? – ele parecia surpreso.

-Sim...

-Meus parabéns! Você deve mesmo ser muito boa.

-Obrigada... Você trabalha em qual setor lá?

-Não trabalho lá.

-Não?

-Não. Trabalho no hospital da família daquele idiota lá da ponta. – disse apontando pra Naruto por sobre o ombro.

-Mas... Não é a empresa da sua família?

-É, mas eu não sou bom com contabilidades e gerencia... É um saco...

-Então você é médico? – perguntou Tenten de repente interessada no assunto.

-Ahan. – respondeu tomando um gole do seu saquê – Sou ginecologista.

-Hm... Me senti violada, de alguma maneira. – cochichou Tenten no ouvido de Hinata fazendo a garota rir.

-Aqui praticamente todo mundo trabalha lá, eu, Ino, Suigetsu, Temari, Shikamaru, Karin e Sakura. Um dia, quem sabe, o idiota do Naruto trabalhe também.

-Ele não assumiu o cargo ainda? – perguntou Tenten.

-Não. O hospital que a gente trabalha está sob os comandos da maluca da avó dele, Tsunade. A filial em Hokkaido está com os pais dele, então, por enquanto ele não precisa fazer nada.

-Aí vai pra lá encher a saco da gente. – completou Shikamaru.

Todo mundo estava conversando e rindo, se conhecendo melhor, ficando amigos. Pediram seus pratos e jantaram entre comentários e gargalhadas, bebiam moderadamente, afinal, alguns deles ainda trabalhariam meio turno no dia seguinte. Hinata estava admirada com o rapaz na ponta da mesa, ele tinha um sorriso largo e contagiante, emanava uma aura quente e acolhedora, ela estava começando a sentir algo diferente, uma dor no peito, uma dor angustiante e ao mesmo tempo gostosa, só de olhar aquele sorriso caloroso, e ela não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas era intenso e bom.

...

-Ai... Minha cabeça dói... – reclamou Tenten entrando na cozinha, Neji fazia o almoço, como de costume.

-Posso saber onde você estava com minha prima até as três da manhã?

-Ficou acordado esperando a gente chegar, foi? Que meigo. – ironizou sentando-se na cadeira.

-Não, acordei com o barulho de vocês. – mentiu.

-Deixa de mentira, Hyyuga! E pra sua informação fomos comemorar a independência da Hina! Ela conseguiu o emprego, já soube?

-Já. Mas como ela vai trabalhar com uma amiga como você que a deixa acordada até altas horas da madrugada? Ela não acordou até agora, sabia?

-Ela também precisa viver! Você deveria estar feliz por ela! Fizemos várias amizades ontem, conhecemos um monte de gente legal!

-Saíram com gente que vocês não conhecem? Ficaram doida?

-Conhecemos agora, mamãe! – desdenhou.

-Acho bom não levar minha prima pro mau caminho!

-Hinata já é bem grandinha, não acha?

-Qual o seu problema?

-Qual o **seu** problema? – disse levantando o tom da voz – Você não deixa a Hina sair pra lugar nenhum, nunca tá de bem com a vida, briga com todo mundo! Não é a toa que não tem ninguém com você! – ela se assustou com as próprias palavras e tapou a própria boca – Desculpa... – pediu vendo-o abaixar a cabeça, ele jogou o pano de prato, que estava em suas mãos, no chão e saiu do apartamento.

A moça sentou-se à mesa e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

-O que eu fiz...? – murmurou consigo mesma.

...

-_Alô...?_

-ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ? JÁ SÃO TRÊS DA TARDE, UCHIHA! - gritou a moça de cabelos róseos no telefone, era pro rapaz está no trabalho desde as treze horas e não havia chegado ainda.

-Tsc...

-NÃO ME VENHA COM "TSC", ACHO BOM ESTAR ENTRANDO NESSA SELA EM MEIA HORA!

-Eu já estou indo, Sakura... Providencie algo pra eu comer, só vou tomar um banho e chego aí.

-Não dá tempo, Uchiha! Tem uma fila de mulheres enraivecidas aqui me xingando de tudo quanto é nome, como se eu fosse a culpada pelo seu desleixo! Inclusive, dona Mikoto está aqui. – ela estava dentro do consultório dele, para que elas não a ouvissem.

-Minha mãe? O que ela quer? – perguntou despindo-se e entrando no boxe do banheiro, deixou o celular no viva-voz encima da pia.

-Ela disse que tem uma coisa importante pra falar com você e não dar pra ser por telefone.

-O que será que ela inventou agora?

-Está tomando banho enquanto falo com você?

-Preciso tomar banho se quiser que eu chegue aí.

-Isso é desrespeitoso.

-Por quê? Estou mexendo com sua imaginação, Haruno? – perguntou em tom sedutor – Estou passando sabonete len-ta-men-te por to-do corpo.

-Seu pervertido! – berrou desligando deixando um risonho Sasuke do outro lado da linha – O que ele tem na cabeça, hein...? – questionou-se saindo da sala e voltando pra sala de espera, onde estava sua mesa.

Cada médico tinha sua secretária, o paciente ligava pra recepção do hospital e elas passavam para a secretária responsável para marcar as consultas.

-Então, Sakura, onde ele está? – perguntou Mikoto.

-Calma, Mikoto-san, ele já está vindo. Está no banho... – respondeu sentindo sua face arder levemente.

-O que aquele menino está pensando dormindo até essa hora?

-É que nós saímos ontem. Chegamos tarde em casa...

-"nós" você e ele? – perguntou maliciosa.

-Não, Mikoto-san, eu, ele e mais um monte de gente!

-Hm...

...

-Estou saindo. – avisou Sasuke da porta.

-Não esqueça seu jaleco! – lembrou seu irmão mostrando-o.

-Ah, obrigado. – agradeceu pegando.

-Ah, hoje à noite vou à festa de noivado da Konan e do Yahiko, você lembra deles, né?

-Vagamente.

-Bem, não tenho hora pra chegar.

-Tudo bem, vê se não fica bêbado. – lembrou.

-Como se eu bebesse.

-Nunca é demais avisar. – eles deram sorrisos cúmplices e o mais novo saiu.

Pegou o carro na garagem do condomínio e foi pra hospital.

Chegando lá encontrou uma fila de mulheres furiosas exatamente como Sakura havia avisado, e a mais furiosa de todas era a própria, ele deu um "boa tarde" cara-de-pau a elas e entrou no consultório, a moça de cabelos róseos foi atrás.

-Você deve atender primeiro sua mãe, antes que ela arranque minha cabeça, mas seja breve com ela, você já perdeu duas pacientes esta tarde e está pra perder mais uma.

-Mande logo minha mãe entrar, diga às outras que é urgente e que vai ser rápido.

-Ok. Mikoto-san, pode entrar.

A mulher entrou e sentou-se na frente dele.

-Em que estava pensando pra se atrasar desse jeito?

-Diga logo o que te trouxe aqui. Viu quantas mulheres ainda tenho que atender?

-Olhe como fala comigo, seu pirralho! – disse puxando a orelha dele.

-Mãe, eu não tenho mais dez anos.

-Sasuke, eu tenho um pedido a te fazer. – disse acalmando-se.

-O que aconteceu?

-Hana está grávida.

-O quê? Itachi não me contou nada.

-Ele ainda não sabe.

-Logo ele, que vivia dizendo que só ia transar depois do casamento...

-É isso que eu quero que você verifique.

-Acha que a Hana pulou a cerca?

-Ela me procurou dizendo que estava esperando um filho, ela parecia perturbada. E você acabou de dizer que ele não falou nada com você, não é um pouco estranho?

-É mesmo...

-Eu deixei marcado uma consulta pra ela com a Sakura. Você pode dar um jeito de fazer um exame de paternidade sem ela saber?

-Vou dar um jeito.

-Obrigada, meu filho. Qualquer dia desses eu passo no apartamento pra ver vocês, não conversamos como mãe e filhos há bom tempo.

-Vamos esperar. – a mulher deu um beijo na testa dele e saiu.

* * *

_**Então, pessoas lindas do meu kokoro, o que vocês têm a dizer?**_

_**Sejam sinceros, tá?  
E mandem reviews, digam o que quiserem! O que acharem que eu devo saber!**_

_**Façam uma autora feliz! **_

_**Onegaaaaaaaaaai! i.i**_

_**Arigatou! *-***_

_**Oyasumi! o/**_

_**Kissus  
Miruku-chan**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Yo minna-san!  
Ontem postei o 2º capítulo, mas achei que algumas pessoinhas mereciam ler o 3º hoje e aqui está, o próximo só no domingo que vem! XD_**

_**Boa leitura o/**_

* * *

-Onde está o Neji-nii-san, Tenten?

-Bom... Ele deu uma saída... – mentiu.

-Disse pra onde ia?

-Não... Você sabe como a gente não se dá bem.

-Muito pelo contrário... Acho que vocês se dão muito bem...

-Você não diria isso depois de hoje...

-O que aconteceu, Tenten?

-Eu falei besteira...

-O que você disse? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu pisei no calo dele... A gente começou a discutir como sempre e eu falei demais...

-Tenten...

-Eu sei... Desculpa, Hina...

-Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas. Pra onde será que ele foi? – perguntou-se pegando o celular e ligando pra ele – Desligado...

-Droga... Vou procurar por ele, Hina. Já volto. – disse metendo o celular no bolso, pegando a chave do carro e descendo.

Ela procurou por toda a redondeza, não o achou, nem conseguiu informações sobre seu paradeiro, então lembrou que ele só podia estar em um lugar.

...

-Ai Shika... – gemeu a loira. Estavam no consultório do Nara, ele havia acabado de sair do laboratório, tinha recebido boas noticias sobre um novo tipo de combate a uma doença genética, estava comemorando com a Sabaku – Você disse que não íamos mais fazer isso no horário de trabalho. – disse saindo de cima dele e indo até o banheiro se ajeitar.

-Trabalhar com a namorada é complicando. – disse ele indo atrás dela, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

-E eu não sei? – disse ela dando um beijo demorado na boca dele, em seguida virou-se pro espelho e começou a refazer seu coque – Ajeite-se também. Você tem uma consulta em dez minutos. – falou prendendo o cabelo dele – Sinceramente prefiro você de cabelo solto.

-Digo o mesmo pra você.

-É tanta burocracia nesse hospital... – disse fechando o blazer de seu uniforme.

-Você já deveria ter se acostumado...

-Vamos esquecer isso, amanhã temos o dia todinho só pra nós. – disse passando o dedo nos lábios dele. Virou-se pro espelho mais uma vez e retocou seu batom, limpando o borrado – Agora vamos trabalhar, Shika-chan.

...

-Esse hospital está cheio de pombinhos apaixonados... – comentou a loira na copa junto com a Haruno.

- É um saco... Tenho que encobrir as escapadas do Sasuke, a Karin é bem ousada viu! Ela invade o consultório e fica horas lá, ele até tira o telefone do gancho!

-E o Shika com a Tema! Tsunade me pediu pra falar com todos os casais que trabalham aqui pra ver o que está acontecendo com esse fogo alto...

-Queria tanto ter com quem abaixar meu fogo... – lamentou-se a Haruno.

-Nem me fale... – disse tomando todo o café da xícara de uma só vez.

-Por que você não conseguiu manter nenhum namoro, Ino?

-Sei lá! Eles não era exatamente o que eu esperava, sabe... Acho que foi isso...

-Não se sente mal vendo-os com outras?

-Não. Eu deveria me sentir mal?

-Geralmente a gente se sente... Quando ver alguém que a gente ama com outra pessoa.

-Todos os caras com quem eu tive algo hoje são meus amigos, acho que nunca senti algo sério por nenhum deles... É só atração física.

-Pelo menos eles te respeitam.

-Não dei motivos pra me desrespeitarem, não fui pra cama com nenhum deles.

-Uau! Meus parabéns!

-O que você achou que eu era? Uma vagabunda que vai pra cama com todos?

-Não com essas palavras, mas basicamente...

-Eu só uma sexóloga, Sakura! Entendo a cabeça dos apaixonados, tudo que eles queriam era se aproveitar desse corpinho aqui por baixo desse jaleco, eu só não deixei.

-Esperta.

-Aprenda. – disse vangloriando-se.

-Muito engraçada. – ironizou.

...

-Sabia que estaria aqui... – comentou a morena atrás dele.

O rapaz estava no que era a sala da casa, hoje tinha um grande buraco no teto e restos amontoados das coisas que foram destruídas, ele estava sentado ali. Ele morava naquele lugar até os 5 anos, mas a casa foi perdida num incêndio, seus pais morreram carbonizados e ele foi encontrado desacordado sob os escombros.

-Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse mais cedo... Foi sem pensar. – ele não respondeu, nem mesmo virou para olhá-la, continuou lá, parado, olhando o céu, ele parecia tão surreal na luz fraca do Sol de outono. Ela percebeu o quanto ele poderia ser bonito, o quanto poderia ser encantador, ela estava conhecendo um novo lado dele.

Tudo estava quebrado, queimado e destruído, não exista mais cômodos, o mezanino havia caído sobre o resto da casa, só a sala que havia se salvado, mas o teto tinha cedido e caído, crescia uma espécie de planta rasteira pelos escombros, o lugar era escuro por dentro, mas tinha uma abertura no teto por onde entrava a luz do Sol.

-Eu passei dos limites... Não era o que era o que eu queria dizer. Eu só queria que você se enturmasse mais, que procurasse amizades, que fosse menos amargo... Me desculpe...

-Vá embora. – murmurou ele. Se ele não tivesse falando ela poderia pensar que a imagem dele era um fantasma, sua pele tão branca chegava a reluzir na fraca luz.

-Neji, eu...

-Vá embora! – falou elevando o tom de voz.

-Não! Eu não vou... Não sem você.

-Saia daqui.

-Não saio.

-Mitsashi, não quero conversa com você... Vá pra sua casa.

-Nossa casa. – disse ela abraçando-o por trás, sentiu seu coração se acelerar quando os músculos rígidos das costas dele tocaram sua pele, e que cheiro gostoso e másculo era aquele que ela nunca tinha percebido? Por quê? Por que estava tendo compaixão por ele? E todas as discussões e ironias e desdéns? Onde estava toda aquela raiva? Então ela percebeu que nunca houve raiva, só alfinetadas e provocações baratas, nada além disso.

Ele tentou relutar, mas a pele dela era macia demais, ele não queria machucá-la, e o cheiro que ela emanava? Era doce, mas não enjoado, era gostoso de sentir. De repente sentiu-se envolvido e já não queria mais relutar, só sentir os braços dela o envolvendo.

-Eu estava errada, Hyuuga. – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você não está sozinho. Você tem a mim.

Aquele comentário dela o surpreendeu, até ela mesma ficou surpresa, seu coração estava falando sozinho e de um jeito que ela não sabia que ele poderia falar. Os lábios dele se repuxaram num sorriso inocente e ele deixou todo o ar que guardara para manter-se na defensiva e abaixou a cabeça, talvez aliviado por ela estar ali, talvez feliz por ela ter se desculpado, não importava, ele estava mais leve agora e ela também, leve por ter sido desculpada, mesmo que não tenha ouvido da boca dele, seu coração ouviu o que o dele tinha a dizer no silêncio.

...

-Estou aqui pensando... – comentou a homem com sua noiva – Não quer fazer uma viajem?

-Viajem?

-É, um fim de semana, nós dois, em qualquer lugar que você quiser.

-Não sei se é um bom momento pra viajar...

-Por que não?

-Você tem trabalho a fazer, meu amor. Não disse que estava ocupado? Deixe a poeira abaixar, aí a gente viaja, curte um pouco nosso amor...

-Você está estranha, Hana, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

-Não, não! Está tudo bem!

-Tem certeza, Hana?

-Claro, meu amor. – disse beijando-lhe intensamente – Agora estou indo ao salão, passa lá em casa às oito?

-Estarei na sua porta.

-Estarei te esperando. – disse beijando-lhe mais uma vez e logo em seguida saiu do escritório.

-Bom dia, Hana. – cumprimentou Fugaku passando por ela.

-Bom dia, Uchiha-san. – respondeu passando. O homem entrou na sala que ela deixara há poucos segundos e ela foi embora.

...

-Pelo amor de Deus, Naruto, são sete horas da noite, acabei de chegar em casa, tô morto de cansado e você fica me ligando pra encher o saco? – falou segurando o celular entre a orelha e o ombro enquanto se livrava dos sapatos.

-_Cara, vamos sair pra algum lugar! _

_-_Eu ouvi direito? Sair? – desdenhou tirando a camisa, ficando só com a calça branca.

-_Você vai trabalhar amanhã?_

-Não. Amanhã eu vou acordar bem tarde e depois vou sair com a Karin.

-_Pra ela você tem tempo, mas pra mim não._

-Está mesmo comparando? Ficou doido? Por que acha que eu trocaria minha namorada por você? – perguntou bisbilhotando a geladeira, não tinha nada além de água.

-_Valeu hein..._

-Tem comida na sua casa?

_-Hã? Tem ramem instantâneo._

_-_Você é herdeiro de uma rede de hospitais e só tem ramem instantâneo na sua casa?

-_E você? Você é médico e seu irmão tá ganhando metade do lucro da empresa de vocês!_

_-_A gente ainda não fez as compras do mês. E lembre-se que veio uma certa pessoa aqui e detonou tudo que tinha nos armários! – ironizou.

-_hehe_

-Estou saindo pra comer. Tchau.

-_Peraí, onde você vai? Quero comer também!_

-Estou indo naquele restaurante de ontem.

-_Quer passar aqui pra me buscar?_

-Não, moça. – respondeu desligando. Tomou um banho rápido pra se livrar do cheiro de hospital, vestiu um jeans preto desbotado, pôs uma camisa preta de moletom, calçou uns tênis cinza escuro, pegou a carteira e as chaves do carro e desceu.

...

-Chegamos, Hina. – disse Tenten entrando em casa seguida de Neji.

-Neji, você me deixou preocupada! Onde esteve?

-Está tudo bem. – respondeu ele calmamente, a moça não pôde deixar de reparar que uma das mãos do primo estava envolvendo a cintura da Mitsashi, ela deu um sorriso discreto, faria a amiga contar todos os detalhes mais tarde.

-Eu estou saindo, a Sakura me chamou pra jantar fora, ela disse que tem que falar comigo sobre algo muito importante. Vejo mais tarde.

-Tchau, Hina.

-Tome cuidado.

A Hyuuga foi até o apartamento em frente e tocou a campainha.

-Olá, Hina. – disse Sakura com um semblante preocupado.

-O que houve, Sah-chan?

-O fim do mundo. Vamos. – disse pegando o braço da garota e levando-a até o estacionamento do condomínio, pegou seu carro e saíram.

Chegaram ao restaurante, escolheram uma mesa e sentaram-se.

-O que aconteceu, Sah-chan? Você está estranha...

-Meus pais colocaram na cabeça que está na hora de eu arrumar um marido.

-O quê? – perguntou risonha – Era só isso?

-Como **só** isso? Eles endoidaram! Eu quero crescer na vida antes de casar.

-Eu entendo o lado deles... Mas também entendo o seu...

-Ai Hina... O que eu faço?

-Arruma um noivo.

-Não estou gostando de ninguém...

-Tem certeza?

-Claro que tenho! – disse desviando o olhar – Olha só quem está ali. – falou olhando para os dois homens que acabavam de entrar no recinto.

-Quem? – perguntou a moça olhando na mesma direção que a Haruno, ao avistar a cabeleira loira e bagunçada seu coração voltou a acelerar, ela abaixou a cabeça na tentativa de esconder o rubor.

-O que houve, Hina?

-N-nada...

Sakura tirou o celular da bolsa e mandou um torpedo pro Uchiha.

"Olhe 4 mesas à sua direita"

Ele sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso e o tirou, leu a mensagem olhou na direção indicada, viu Hinata de encolhida com a cabeça abaixada, e Sakura sorrindo pra eles e acenando moderadamente.

* * *

_**Então?  
**__**Gostaram? :)**_

_**Não? ):**_

_**Não tem problema! Deixem uma review! ^^  
Prometo que não dói nadinha!**_

_**Kissus  
Mikuru-chan**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ossu, minna-san! ^^**_

_**Bem, decidi postar o capítulo 4 antes do previsto, pois estarei ocupada nesse fim de semana estudando para as provas, torçam por mim... i.i**_

_**Ah! Domingo é dia das mães!**_

_** Omedeto, hahaoya! ^^**_

_**Boa leitura~ **_

* * *

Sakura tirou o celular da bolsa e mandou um torpedo pro Uchiha.

"Olhe 4 mesas à sua direita"

Ele sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso e o tirou, leu a mensagem olhou na direção indicada, viu Hinata encolhida com a cabeça abaixada, e Sakura sorrindo pra eles e acenando moderadamente.

Ele as mostrou a Naruto e ele foi correndo até elas, o Uchiha o seguiu.

-Boa noite, moças. – disse o moreno.

-Sah-chan! Hina-chan! Boa noite!

-Olá, rapazes. – cumprimentou Sakura.

-B-boa noite...

-Só tem esse restaurante nessas redondezas? – perguntou Sasuke – É a segunda vez que a gente se encontra aqui.

-É o mais próximo! – defendeu-se a Haruno – Dos quatro aqui você é o que mora mais longe, lá no centro não tem bons restaurantes não?

-A comida daqui é boa.

-Então pronto!

-Está irritadinha hoje, o que aconteceu? Ainda sonhando com meu sabonete? – sussurrou a ultima frase no ouvido dela.

-Até parece! – berrou corando levemente deixando o Uchiha risonho.

-Sah-chan, tem alguma coisa de errado? – perguntou Naruto.

-Meus pais endoidaram... Eles querem que eu arrume um noivo...

-Eu posso te ajudar! – voluntariou-se Naruto com malicia.

-Eles não chegaram a esse ponto, Naruto. – respondeu a moça.

-Sah-chan! Não fale assim! – reclamou despontado.

-Bem, eu não posso ajudar nem que quisesse, Karin fria um escândalo.

-Vocês não conhecem ninguém que se prestaria a esse papel? Uma coisa só de mentirinha... Só pros meus pais se aquietarem com essa idéia...

-Kiba, Sai e Suigetsu. Eles se prestariam a um papel desses, com certeza, qual dos três você quer?

-Suigetsu não, se nem a Karin, que agüenta você, não o agüentou, imagine eu. Sai também não, se a Ino, que é psicóloga, não descobriu o que aquele maluco pensa não serei eu quem vai descobrir.

-Então nos resta meu cunhado. Quer que eu ligue pra ele agora?

-Não, mais tarde você faz isso. Vamos jantar primeiro. – disse pegando o cardápio.

-Ok... – respondeu aproximando-se de Hinata – E você Hinatinha? O que te deu hoje?

-N-nada... – respondeu sem se mexer, o moreno pegou delicadamente seu queixo para erguer seu rosto.

-Ora... Está envergonhada?

-N-não! – disse dando uma olhada discreta e inconsciente para o loiro ao seu lado.

-Hm... – murmurou pra si mesmo – Que mau gosto você tem... Mas posso te ajuda se quiser. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Ei, afaste-se da Hina, você é uma má companhia para moças puras! - disse a Haruno afastando o moreno da amiga, ele deu uma risada sem humor e trocou de lugar com ela ficando de frente pra Naruto.

-Estão prontos pra pedir? – perguntou o garçom.

-Sim.

...

-_Então Tenten, acho que você conheceu o Sai, certo?_

-Conheci ontem, ele disse que gosta de pintar nas horas vagas. Eu contei onde estudei e ele disse que a mãe dele foi sua professora na universidade!

-_Exatamente. Hoje ela tem um museu de arte e todo ano abre uma exposição pra jovens talentos. Ela esteve aqui em casa hoje à tarde em busca de alguém pra lançar no mercado de arte e eu mostrei algumas obras suas, ela adorou. Disse amanhã mesmo te liga._

_-_Não acredito! Obrigada, Sasori-sensei!

-_Hinata se lançou no momento em que fechou contrato com os Uchiha, só falta você, não perca essa chance._

_-_Não perderei, de jeito nenhum! Você estará lá também, né?

_-Todo ano eu e Deidara expomos algumas obras nossas lá, nos encontraremos esse ano._

-É uma honra pra mim!

_-Será em sete dias, esteja preparada._

-Pode deixar, e muito obrigada mais uma vez.

-_Não há de que. _Até mais.

-Até. – respondeu desligando. Deixou o celular encima da mesa e foi correndo até o quarto de Neji compartilhar sua felicidade, nem pensou em bater na porta ou avisar, já chegou abrindo – Neji, eu...

Sua boca perdeu a capacidade da fala quando viu a imagem lá dentro, ele estava com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, outra nos ombros para secar os longos cabelos molhados, o resto de seu corpo estava desnudo e cheio de gotículas de água, quando ele se virou pra encará-la algumas das gotículas escorregaram pelo seu peito, desenhando os músculos moderadamente definidos.

-Saia, Tenten. – falou calmamente.

-Mas eu...

-Tenten, eu estou praticamente nu. Ninguém morreu, certo?

-Não...

-Então pode esperar. – disse empurrando-a pra fora e fechando a porta.

A moça ficou com cara de besta, do outro lado da porta, tentando entender a grosseria que ele tinha acabado de fazer com ela, mas sempre foi assim, por que agora ela se sentia incomodada? Só precisava revidar, como sempre, não era? Por que não conseguia? Sempre fora tão fácil... Agora era tão estranho...

...

Logo a noite acabou e já era dia, passava um pouco das onze da manhã quando o Uchiha mais novo acordou, o apartamento estava silencioso como sempre, a porta do quarto enfrente ao seu, o do seu irmão, estava fechada, mas havia uma barulho o incomodando e vinha da cozinha, ao longo do corredor o barulho se intensificava, ao chegar na porta da cozinha percebeu que Itachi estava à beira do fogão preparando algo.

-Que surpresa, há quanto tempo não te vejo fazendo isso? – comentou o rapaz encostando-se na soleira da porta – Onde achou coisa pra cozinhar? Ontem não tinha nada pra comer aqui.

-Eu comprei algumas coisas antes de ir pra festa ontem, mas quando cheguei em casa você tinha saído.

-Fui comer!

-Eu esqueci completamente das compras do mês...

-A Hana está aqui? A porta do seu quarto tá fechada.

-Está. Ela bebeu um pouco demais na festa então a trouxe pra cá.

-Bebeu? – perguntou assustando-se, ela não estava grávida?

-Por que o espanto? Todo mundo passa da conta às vezes.

-É... Todo mundo... – concordou desconfiado.

-Estou indo ao supermercado comprar as coisas que faltam, está bem? – disse colocando as omeletes em dois pratos diferentes e tirando o avental – Coma o seu e dê o da Hana quando ela acordar. Esse remédio é pra ressaca dela. – disse mostrando-lhe um comprimido. Itachi sempre fora tão bom com as pessoas, tão cuidadoso, por que Hana o trairia? Não se amavam?

-Ok.

-Volto em uma hora. – avisou da porta pegando a chave de seu carro.

-Certo.

O mais novo sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer, cinco minutos depois a mulher apareceu na porta da cozinha, estava pálida, cheia de olheiras, vestida com uma camisa do noivo.

-Bom dia, Sasuke... – gemeu – Onde está Itachi?

-Saiu. Acho que eu e você precisamos ter uma conversinha.

-Sobre o que...? Ai... - gemeu mais uma vez pondo uma mão na barriga e outra na boca, saiu correndo pro banheiro, abaixou-se enfrente ao vaso e vomitou tudo que tivera comido ou bebido noite passada.

-Sobre isso. – respondeu encostado na porta do banheiro.

-Ressaca... – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu e você sabemos que está mentindo. – disse oferecendo-lhe uma toalha de rosto – Não complique as coisas, sei que está grávida, aliás, ao julgar pela sua barriga, diria que são dois meses.

-Dois meses e meio. – corrigiu com certa raiva – Como descobriu?

-Isso não importa. O que importa é que se não contou a Itachi tem um motivo.

-Quero fazer uma surpresa a ele!

-Mentira! Você não encheria a cara noite passada se quisesse mesmo essa criança! Está tentado abortar e parecer normal, não é? Por que, Hana? De quem é esse filho?

-Dele! De quem mais poderia ser? Não estou tentando abortar!

-Não? Foi beber ontem porque ama seu filho e quer que ele nasça forte e saudável. – ironizou.

-Nunca gostei desse seu jeito desdenhoso de falar com os outros, pirralho!

-E eu nunca gostei dessa sua cara de santa-puta¹! – falou com um olhar cínico – Você e Itachi não transaram, eu conheço meu irmão e tenho certeza que ele é o tipo de homem que não transa antes de casar, ele é respeitador, eu até diria que mais respeitador que eu.

-Tá, vamos dizer que não é dele, mas acha que ele vai acreditar em quem? Em mim ou em você?

-Hana, você está esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe: vocês nunca tiveram relações sexuais! Eu tenho como provar que eu tenho razão e você?

-Ele bebeu no nosso noivado, lembra?

-O que foi bem estranho, porque ele não costuma beber, mas eu o trouxe direto pra casa.

-Mas ele não lembra.

-Meus pais estavam lá! Os amigos de vocês estavam lá, todo mundo viu que eu saí com ele antes!

-O que não impede que eu tivesse vindo aqui depois!

-Você é louca. Se está grávida de dois meses e meio não bate, vocês estão noivos a menos de dois meses.

-Posso adulterar os exames.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você adulterar algum exame? Acha que alguém nessa família vai deixar outro médico, que não seja eu, acompanhar sua gravidez? Todos estão desconfiados de você, meu bem. A casa caiu. – disse encerrando a discussão - Vê se termina de comer e vai pra casa, acho que você já está bem o suficiente pra caminhar sozinha.

...

Nota:  
¹ Santa-puta é um adjetivo parecido com santa-do-pau-ôco, ou seja, de boazinha só tem a cara.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_

_**Onegai *-***_

_**Jaa ne**_

**_Kissus  
Miruku-chan_**


	6. Chapter 5

-Então, o Sasuke falou comigo sobre você, qual é seu plano? – perguntou Kiba empolgado.

Eram três da tarde, estavam num café acertando a armação.

-Bem... Você deve imaginar... Fingir que estamos namorando... Brincar "casal feliz".

-Só na frente dos seus pais?

-É... Eles vão dar um jantar na sexta que vem... Pra conhecer você.

-Na sexta...?

-É, eu sei que você sai com os meninos, mas eles adoram jantares na sexta! Sempre que tem uma comemoração eles dão um jeito de ser na sexta! E toda a família vai estar lá.

-Seus pais são meio doidos... – comentou.

-Eu sei! Eu sei... – disse na tentativa de acalmá-lo – Vou te explicar sobre cada um. – disse tirando um grande álbum de família da bolsa.

-Como pode caber tanta coisa absurda nas bolsas de vocês? – perguntou surpreso.

-Isso não importa! Olhe. Esses são meus pais. – disse apontando um casal na foto – Nunca o chamem por outro nome que não seja Haruno-san, eles enlouquecem, a menos que gostem demais de você e peçam para serem chamados pelo primeiro nome, o que eu duvido muito que aconteça. – ela passou mais duas páginas – Essa é minha vó, mãe da minha mãe, ela é meio assanhadinha, não estranhe, esse é meu avô, mas ele não estará lá, morreu há três anos...

-Meus pêsames.

-Obrigada. Essa é a tia Gertrudes, ela é irmã mais velha do meu pai, foi criada no estrangeiro e não fala uma vírgula da nossa língua, provavelmente vai ficar berrando que nem uma cabra o jantar inteiro e ninguém vai dar a mínima pra ela, se tiver pena, ignore, você não sabe o quanto essa mulher consegue se insuportável, talvez ela seja amarga pelo simples fato de nunca ter encontrado um amor. – ela passou mais um página – Essa é a tia Yumi, ela é irmã mais nova da minha mãe, tem apenas 5 anos a mais que eu, e pode ir tirando o olho dela porque está casada! E esse é o marido dela, lindo, não? Não importa, esse é o tio Usui, irmão mais novo do meu pai ele gosta de fazer piadinhas, você provavelmente não estará livre delas, então acostume-se. Bem... É isso, essa é minha família. Acho que não esqueci ninguém.

-Família estranha essa sua...

...

-Ainda trabalhando, Tenten? – perguntou Hinata na soleira da porta do pequeno ateliê delas, um quarto do apartamento destinado a pinturas e esculturas.

-A mãe do Sai me pediu pra fazer três pinturas e dois vasos... – disse toda suja de barro enquanto esculpia um vaso na máquina.

-Falando nisso preciso fazer um protótipo de uma escultura pra entregar ao Itachi-san amanhã à tarde... – ela deu um longo suspiro – Tinha esquecido completamente...

-Ponha-se a trabalhar! Você é boa em esculturas, tenho certeza que vai fazer algo inovador.

-Preciso...

-Hina, você anda tão avoada ultimamente... Tem alguma coisa errada?

-Hm? Er... – ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem e escondeu o rosto.

-Hinaaa? O que foi? – perguntou desligando a máquina.

-Ah... Er...

-Que cara é essa? – perguntou desconfiada – É a cara de quem está amando! – disse avaliando a expressão da garota.

-Quem é o felizardo? Hã? – disse cutucando-a.

-Na-não... Você está enganada!

-Não estou não... – cantarolou – Hinata... Quem diria... Por quem é que você está caindo de amores?

-Na-ninguém...

-É a segunda vez que você fala "na" antes da palavra! Na... Na... Eu conheço alguém que comece com "Na"...? – perguntou-se pensativa – Na...

-Naruto! – berrou constrangida. Como Tenten não podia lembrar dele?

-Naruto? Aquele idiota? Ops, foi mal... Mas... Naruto? Você tem um gosto um tanto... Exótico...

-Vocês não o vêem do jeito certo... Ele é alegre... Tem um sorriso bonito... Está sempre animando o ambiente... Ele é fofo.

-Eu tenho outra definição de fofo, mas tudo bem... Parando pra pensar bem ele não é feio, mas é um pouco "empolgado" demais... Não acha?

-Não. Ele é fofo...

-Tudo bem... Gosto é algo que não se discute, certo?

-Tenten! Não é justo! Naruto é uma boa pessoa! Não pense assim dele.

-Só o viu uma vez!

-Você também! E eu vi duas... – respondeu corando.

-Duas? Se encontraram? Já?

-Não! Foi por acaso... Quando eu saí com a Sakura ontem...

-Ah... Mas então, o que rolou? – perguntou maliciosa.

-Nada... Ele parece nem notar quando estou perto...

-Eu disse... Ele é um idiota...

-Mas ele parece gostar da Sakura...

-É um idiota que gosta de outra! Amiga, desista...

-Me ajude, Tenten!

-Tudo bem... Vamos supor que ele não seja tão idiota assim, então vamos fazê-lo notar você. Eu tenho um plano.

...

-Shika... Vamos! Meus pais vão amar você!

-Não sei se estou pronto pra conhecer seus pais... Essas coisas são sempre tão problemáticas...

-Shikamaru! Estamos namorando há 5 meses! Meus pais achariam que você não passa de um fruto da minha imaginação se Gaara não o tivesse visto! Vamos... Só estarão meus pais e meus irmãos.

-Seu irmão mais velho parece meio bizarro também.

-O Kankurou? Ele é um retardado!

-Seus pais podem não gostar de mim.

-Sou eu que tenho que gostar de você, seu idiota. Não eles.

-É... Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza que você me ama... Ainda mais com esses apelidinhos carinhosos...

-Shikamaru, não comece a reclamar de novo!

-Tá... Desculpe... Desculpe...

Temari sempre foi mais pulso firme, sempre tomou mais a frente, inclusive ela que tinha o pedido em namoro, não o contrário. Ele preferia não discutir, apenas ouvir e concordar com tudo que ela dissesse, não queria ter problemas com ela nem com mulher nenhuma, mas ele a amava e ninguém podia negar.

-Agora tira esse cu seco dessa cadeira e vamos embora. – disse pegando a bolsa, o Nara levantou-se do sofá, pegou a chave do carro encima da mesa e saiu atrás dela.

...

-Vamos fazer um programinha legal hoje Sasuke! – reclamou a ruiva emburrada, eles estavam no sofá da sala do apartamento dele.

-O que quer fazer?

-Algo legal...

-Cinema?

-Não precisamos sair daqui pra fazer algo legal... – disse toda melosa brincando com as mechas negras do cabelo dele.

-Hm... – ele parecia pensar em algo fingidamente, de repente olhou pra ela com malicia e a deitou no sofá, ficando por cima dela, olhando-a nos olhos – Vamos deixá-los de fora disso. – disse tirando-lhe os óculos.

Ele beijou-lhe as costas da mão direita e os beijos foram subindo e arrepiando-a ao longo do caminho, logo estava no pescoço e não demorou nada para atingir a boca.

...

-Sabe, eu não costumo sair com meus pacientes... – disse a loira.

Eles estavam num barzinho na esquina da rua dela, comendo dangos com suco de feijão.

-Não sou seu paciente do hospital pra fora. Depois de tanto tempo de convivência nossa relação merece um novo nível!

-Relação? Não me entenda mal, Gaara, mas não temos uma relação.

-Não? Pensei que fossemos amigos. – disse com um sorriso de canto.

-Ah... Somos. – disse com um sorriso amarelo, ela estava distraída, nem sabia mais o que tava pensando.

-Tem alguma coisa de errado?

-Não, não. Imagina... Eu só... Estava pensando.

-Pensando em alguém?

-Não. No trabalho. – mentiu. É claro que estava pensado em alguém, alguém que estava bem próximo a ela.

-Não te chamei pra sair pra ficar pensando no trabalho! Por que não relaxa um pouco?

-Tem razão. Preciso relaxar. – disse desabotoando o sobretudo cinza, mostrando um vestido azul claro por baixo, jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás e prendeu uma mecha atrás da orelha – Então, Gaara... Somos amigos aqui fora, certo? – perguntou cruzando as pernas e jogando os ombros pra trás, apoiando-se nos braços.

-Exatamente. Amigos... – comentou sem deixar de reparar nas pernas alvas à mostra.

-Bem... – ela reparou que sua tentativa de sedução deu certo, jogou a barra do sobretudo por cima das pernas, escondendo-as, pôde ver um certo brilho sumindo dos olhos dele, ela estava brincando, adorava brincar com a mente dos homens, era um de seus passatempos preferidos, ainda mais quando ela sabia tão bem onde mexer – Adoro outonos, sabia...? É sempre tão confortável... É frio, mas não tanto... Não neva... É um clima tão gostoso... Não acha?

-Gostoso... Sim...

-Gaara, olhe nos meus olhos. – disse ela pegando o queixo dele e o obrigando a olhar pra ela, ele não conseguiu desviar, os olhos dela eram intensos demais, claros demais e confiantes demais, ele amava aquilo.

-Me perdoe por isso. – disse ele puxando-a para um beijo feroz e envolvente, línguas rolaram, mãos passearam, dedos brincaram...

Ao se afastarem estavam sem ar e completamente descabelados.

-Gaara... Como pôde...?

-Vou entender se nunca mais quiser me olhar de novo.

-Acabei de te dar sua alta. Você não precisa mais ir se consultar comigo. – falou seriamente ajeitando-se.

-Calma, Ino, não vá tão longe, é nossa relação profissional! Preciso de uma psicóloga.

-Não precisa mais. Você não está curado. Do seu pequeno "probleminha".

-O que está dizendo?

-Exatamente o que ouviu. – disse levantando-se e abotoando o sobretudo – Aceitei sair com você hoje pra te avaliar, chamei sua atenção, você se animou, está finalmente curado, Sabaku, depois de dois anos se consultando comigo, seu trauma foi curado, parabéns.

-Está dizendo que você armou tudo isso?

-Claro que armei. Me aproveitei do seu convite e avaliei você. Pronto. – disse pegando a bolsa e indo embora.

-Espere aí. Você não vai embora assim. – disse pegando o pulso dela e puxando-a pra perto de si. Ela deu um gemido baixo ao se bater contra o peito duro dele,ela aprendeu em seus braços, ela o olhava cinicamente, como se o desafiasse, sua cabeça estava levemente tombada de lado enquanto os olhos dele permaneciam fixos aos seus, ela podia sentir os músculos dele na abertura da jaqueta preta de couro sobre a camisa igualmente preta de meia e longas mangas.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas , esperando algo, aquela foi a deixa para ele agarrá-la pra mais um beijo, muito bem retribuído, por sinal.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ossu, minna-san!**_

**_Aqui está o capítulo 6! ^^_**

Boa leitura. o/

* * *

-Boa tarde, Sabaku-san. – cumprimentou Shikamaru à mãe de Temari, ela era loira, tinha cabelos curtos, e um rosto gentil.

-Boa tarde, então você é o famoso, Shikamaru. Vamos, entre. – disse dando espaço pra ele entrar.

-Eu disse que ele exista, mãe! – defendeu-se Temari cumprimentando-a com dois beijinhos – Cadê todo mundo?

-Seu pai está na sala, Kankurou saiu com uns amigos e Gaara foi se encontrar com uma moça, uma tal de Ino alguma coisa...

-Ino? Olha só, Shikamaru, parece que sua ex será minha cunhada! – comentou amargamente.

-Oh, ela é sua ex?

-Não, ela é minha amiga, crescemos juntos.

-Amizade colorida vocês tiveram, né amor?

-Temari... Por favor...

...

-E mais uma semana de trabalho começa... – lamentou-se Sakura chegando ao consultório de Sasuke – Bom dia, Sasuke...

-Bom dia, Sakura. – disse com uma caneca de café puro.

-Não dormiu ontem?

-Dormir? A Karin alugou meu dia todo... Tive que trabalhar à noite... Analisar uns exames...

-Domingo não é dia de descanso? – perguntou abrindo uma das gavetas dele pra pegar uns papeis.

-É... Mas médico não descansa nunca... Onde é que eu tava com a cabeça quando fui estudar medicina...?

-Não faço idéia, mas eu vou voltar pra minha faculdade, não quero mais ter que ser secretária dos outros, quero ter minhas secretárias, quero trabalhar dentro do consultório, quero curar gente...

-Curar gente é bom, Sakura, mas será que você está preparada para não curar?

-Não curar?

-Tem casos que não têm jeito, você tenta com tudo que tem, você quer salvar aquela vida a todo custo, mas não dá, você não é Deus, e não adianta internar e ficar 24 horas por dia observando, quando o fim chega, não tem jeito.

-Você nem completou um ano de carreira, ainda não passou por isso.

-Como você disse "ainda", um dia todos nós, médicos, vamos passar por isso.

-Eu estarei pronta, vou estudar pra isso.

-Vai ter que se preparar muito bem. Que área quer fazer?

-Quero ser cirurgiã, como a Tsunade-sama.

-Acha que vai suportar, Sakura?

-Vou. Tsunade-sama disse que ia botar fé em mim. E que se eu ficasse mesmo boa nisso ela me contrataria.

-Essa velha tem lábia...

-_Dr. Uchiha, Dra. Yamanaka, Dr. Nara, Dra. Kiryu, compareçam à minha sala. _– chamou Tsunade no sistema interno de som.

-Às vezes acho que essa velha escuta o que a gente fala.

_-Andem logo! _– berrou mais uma vez.

-Sakura, eu já volto.

-Vai lá...

...

-Um obstetra, uma sexóloga, um geneticista e uma oncologista... Vocês foram escolhidos pra ir ao treinamento na nossa filial em Hokkaido. – explicou a mulher.

-Por quê? – questionou o Nara.

-Porque foi o Minato quem pediu. Vai ser uma experiência, vocês vão passar um mês lá e os profissionais das áreas de vocês de lá vão passa um mês aqui.

-Pra quê isso? – perguntou a loira.

-Não importa pra que é. Vocês foram convocados e ponto final. Se recusarem eu demito vocês.

-Como assim?

-Espere... Meu domingo foi longo... – disse o Nara lembrando-se da tarde que passara na casa dos pais da namorada – Longamente doloroso... Mas deixe-me ver se entendi... Se não pudermos ir estaremos no olho da rua?

-Exatamente, Nara.

-Isso não existe! Onde estão os direito dos trabalhadores?

-Vão ou não?

-Vamos.

-Ótimo. Falem com suas secretárias e mandem agendar os vôos de vocês, estejam lá no domingo, porque nessa segunda vocês começam.

-De hoje a oito?

-Sim.

-Já?

-Por favor, não façam drama.

-Por que não vamos de carro? – sugeriu o Uchiha – Poderíamos ir aproveitando a paisagem... Dirigir relaxa...

-Ah, eu acho uma boa idéia. – disse a loira.

-Façam como quiserem. – respondeu a mais velha – Só estejam trabalhando na segunda.

-Ótimo.

-Dispensados!

...

-Viagem? Que ótimo! – disse o loiro – Eu vou com vocês!

-Naruto, não me leve a mal, mas minha cabeça está a mil e eu ainda tenho uma porrada de pacientes pra hoje... Vá encher o saco do Sasuke, por favor. Só ele te agüenta. – disse com uma caneca de café em mãos.

-Shikamaru... Você não era assim...

-Arrume uma namorada e conheça a família dela, aí você vai entender... – falou fechando a porta do consultório na cara dele.

-Cara... O que deu nele?

-Está atrapalhando meu trabalho, Naruto. – disse Temari no mesmo estado que o Nara, sua caneca de café estava encima da mesa dela – Vá reclamar pra lá.

-Eu hein... Vocês endoidaram...

Ele andou pelos corredores, desviando de cadeirantes, crianças, velhinhos, casais, enfermeiros, macas e médicos, passou pela copa, avistou uma cabeleira ruiva e outra loira.

-Pô, Karin... Você poderia ter me dito que não ia ter consulta até às 10 que eu só vinha essa hora!

-Não, eu não vou ficar aqui trabalhando enquanto a senhorita está em casa dormindo.

-Agora eu vou ter que ir a um treinamento chatíssimo em Hokkaido... Se eu tivesse ficado em casa...

-Aproveite pra tomar um banho de mar, pegar uma corzinha.

-É né... Se existisse tempo... – disse dando um gole no café.

-Por que todo mundo está tomando café hoje? – perguntou o loiro aproximando-se.

-Porque é bom! – respondeu a ruiva amargamente tomando todo o seu café num gole só.

-O que deu em todos vocês?

-Sua vida é tão boa, Naruto... Tão boa... Tenho uma invejinha de você... – comentou a loira em tom de sonho.

-É?

-É. Você não precisa trabalhar, teus pais, que mora em outra província, te bancam, você mora que seu tio avô, vai herdar o hospital que a sua _avó_ cuida e ainda tem tempo pra ficar perambulando por aí! – ela teve de sussurrar o "avó", Tsunade sempre teve complexo de ficar velha, sempre fez plásticas e continua negando que tem filho, quem dirá neto! - Que vida é essa, meu Kami-sama?

-É né... – respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

-O que te fez vim aqui hoje? Encher o saco dos outros de novo?

-Não, avisar que vou viajar com vocês.

-Sério...? – perguntou claramente desanimada.

-Meu pai me mandou ir também.

-Tá sabendo que a gente vai de carro, né?

-Vão?

-É. Pra sua sorte, e nosso azar, ainda tem um lugar, Sasuke vai dirigir.

-Oba!

...

-Ora, se não é a Hana. – cumprimentou o jovem médico ainda sarcástico, a mulher estava acompanhada da sogra.

-Vamos ver esta belezinha que está aí dentro? – perguntou Mikoto.

-E descobrir a verdade de uma vez por todas, né, cunhadinha? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico – Tire seu vestido e vista isso. – disse entregando-lhe uma camisola de hospital com um quadrado aberto na barriga.

A mulher tomou a roupa da mão dele com grosseria e foi até uma espécie de provador no fundo da sala.

-Falou com Itachi? – perguntou Mikoto.

-Não, vamos ter a prova primeiro.

-Certo.

-Pronto. – disse saindo do "provador".

-Deite-se aí. – disse o moreno apontando a maca, ela deitou-se e ele pôs um gel frio em sua barriga, ligou o monitor, sentou-se num banquinho giratório de rodinhas e começou o exame, a imagem que aparecia no monitor ainda não era muito clara pra quem não tinha costume de observar – É uma menina e... Não são dois meses e meio, Hana. – disse olhando a imagem – São três e meio!

-Não são não. – negou nervosa.

-São sim. – afirmou o moreno - Quer um exame de paternidade, mãe? – perguntou à mãe.

-Quero, só pra deixar claro. – disse a mulher desapontada.

Ele fez todo o procedimento e encaminhou as amostras para o laboratório, agora era só aguardar o resultado.

...

-Hina, você pediu pra avisar, são nove horas. – avisou a morena da porta. A moça dentro do quarto de trabalho nem se deu ao luxo de ouvir, estava concentrada demais esculpindo num tronco – Hina?

-Não atrapalhe. – disse Neji fechando a porta – Sabe que quando ela se concentra não escuta nada e não vê nada além de sua obra.

-Ela pediu pra avisar, deve ser algo importante.

-Não tire a concentração dela.

-Tá, mas agora você resolveu falar comigo decentemente, foi?

-Do que está falando?

-Ué, das suas grosserias!

-E quem é você é pra falar em grosserias? – perguntou encurralando-a na parede.

-Saia de perto, por favor. – pediu ironicamente empurrando o braço dele delicadamente.

-Olha só, parece que ela aprendeu a se mexer como mulher. O que houve com suas mãos pesadas?

-Ainda estão aqui. Quando você precisar, seu _lindo_ rostinho vai provar que elas ainda existem. – falou saindo de perto dele.

-Você não faria isso. – disse segurando o pulso dela.

-Quer me testar, Hyuuga? Tem certeza?

-É tão bom irritar você, Mitsashi...

-Oh, é mesmo? Me provoque mais... – ironizou. Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho e ela não tinha muita certeza se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

-Você que pediu. – disse puxando-a grosseiramente pra perto dele, ela parou grudada em seu tórax, peito a peito. Suas bocas a centímetros de distância, os olhos dela estavam confusos, o que ele queria afinal? Brincar com ela? Depois que se divertisse iria jogá-la fora como um objeto descartável? Aqueles pensamentos fizeram sua raiva aumentar ela estava preparada para dar-lhe um tapa, sua mão mal esperava pra encontrar o rosto dele e começou a tomar distância para ganhar velocidade, mas antes que os cinco dedos o atingissem ele segurou seu pulso e num ato de distração dela ele lhe roubou um beijo. E não foi qualquer beijo, foi carinhoso, fofo, delicado, de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou que fosse o beijo dele, os olhos dela se arregalaram de susto, mas sua língua sentiu necessidade de responder.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_

_**Mereço? *-*  
Onegai!**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Miruku-chan**_


	8. Chapter 7

-Você que pediu. – disse puxando-a grosseiramente pra perto dele, ela parou grudada em seu tórax, peito a peito. Suas bocas a centímetros de distância, os olhos dela estavam confusos, o que ele queria afinal? Brincar com ela? Depois que se divertisse iria jogá-la fora como um objeto descartável? Aqueles pensamentos fizeram sua raiva aumentar ela estava preparada para dar-lhe um tapa, sua mão mal esperava pra encontrar o rosto dele e começou a tomar distância para ganhar velocidade, mas antes que os cinco dedos o atingissem ele segurou seu pulso e num ato de distração dela ele lhe roubou um beijo. E não foi qualquer beijo, foi carinhoso, fofo, delicado, de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou que fosse o beijo dele, os olhos dela se arregalaram de susto, mas sua língua sentiu necessidade de responder.

Ela o empurrou com todas as forças, não queria beijá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu prazer em fazê-lo, estava cansada pela luta interna entre "ceder ou não ceder", estava ofegante. Ele a olhava com doçura, mas seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso vitorioso.

-Venci. – disse saindo do apartamento, provavelmente para trabalhar, deixando uma Tenten confusa encostada na parede, ela deslizou para o chão e ficou lá, pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

...

A semana voou, logo era sexta. Hinata estava cheia de trabalho pra fazer, Tenten estava a mil, só falta um dia para a exposição, ela havia levado seus artigos pra casa de Deidara, ele ia ajudá-la a levar. Os médicos e Naruto estavam nos últimos preparativos da viagem, iriam naquele mesmo dia.

-Mãe, aqui está o exame da Hana. – disse o rapaz entregando o envelope à mãe – A gente tinha razão, o bebê que ela está esperando não é de Itachi. Quando ele chegar pode contar a verdade.

-Onde seu irmão foi se meter...? –lamentou-se. Mikoto criara os filhos para serem cavalheiros, Fugaku os educara para terem honra e humildade, sempre foram controlados para não passarem dos limites e hoje são bem sucedidos graças a criação dos pais.

-Eu espero que ele arrume uma que preste agora.

-Quando seu pai souber vai ter um troço...

-Infelizmente eu não estarei aqui para assistir a inédita cena de Itachi levando um sermão do nosso pai sobre "Eu te avisei que ela não prestava".

-Vai mesmo viajar agora, querido?

-Vou buscar o pessoal e a gente vai.

-Tome cuidado. Ainda acho que deveriam ir de avião, é mais seguro.

-Que besteira... Não vai acontecer nada. Quando eu voltar ainda tenho um mestrado pra fazer.

-Bom menino. Boa viagem, querido. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Obrigado.

...

-Poxa, Deida... Eu queria tanto ver a exposição... – choramingou a moça sentando-se em sua mala azul-piscina de rodinhas.

-Ano que vem tem mais.

-Pelo menos a mamãe vai registrar tudo, como sempre! – ela ainda se comportava feito uma adolescente em casa, talvez por ser mimada, cresceu em família rica, cercada de atenções e chamegos, ainda mora com os pais e o irmão na casa estilo européia em que crescera.

-Sabe quem vai estar lá esse ano?

-Quem?

-Tenten.

-Não brinca!

-Sério! O Sasori indicou-a e ela foi aceita.

-Não acredito que vou perder a primeira exposição da Tenten!

-Vou registrar tudo pra você.

-Acho bom. Ainda tenho que chamá-la pra sair, a gente nem conversou direito... Tem tanto tempo que não nos falamos...

-Vocês pararam de se falar por causa de uma briga.

-Que tivemos quando tínhamos 5 anos! Nem lembro mais que besteira foi!

-Meninas...

-Olha quem fala, vive brigando com o Sasori!

-Mas é diferente! Ele sempre me perdoa!

-Quem disse que a Tenten não me perdoou?

-Quem sabe...

...

-Não tá esquecendo nada, né, Shikamaru? – perguntou Temari, eles já moravam juntos há 4 meses, ele saiu da casa dos pais logo que completou 18 anos, arrumou um emprego e começou a dividir a mensalidade da faculdade com o pai até poder pagar toda sozinho, então Temari foi morar com ele após um mês de namoro, mas ela sempre ia pra casa dos pais, afinal, seus irmãos ainda moravam por lá. Ele só ia à casa dos pais aos domingos, sua mãe fazia questão que ele almoçasse lá.

-Não, está tudo aqui.

-Lembre-se: é um mês, não uma semana.

-Eu sei, Temari, eu sei...

-Vou sentir tua falta, meu preguiçoso. – disse abraçando-o.

-Também vou sentir a sua, minha problemática. – disse beijando-lhe.

-Tomem cuidado com essa viajem, viu?

-Não se preocupe. Cuide bem das coisas por aqui.

-Pode deixar. Vou auxiliar bem seu substituto!

-Eu sei que vai.

...

-Estou indo, tio! – avisou Naruto da porta.

-Mande um "oi" pra Kushina e pro Minato! – disse Jiraya.

-Pode deixar! Nos vemos em um mês!

-Vê se aprende direito, moleque, não me volte aqui do mesmo jeito! Se não quiser que a Tsunade lhe mate.

-Ela não faria isso comigo.

-Acredite, a irmã é minha eu a conheço melhor que você. – avisou.

-Hm... – murmurou com certo medo. Uma buzina cantou do lado de fora – Ah! O Sasuke chegou! Tchau, tio!

-Tchau Naruto, se cuida!

-Pode deixar!

...

-Estou nervosa, Hina! É amanhã! E se não gostarem das minhas obras? Pior! E se a Misaki-san não gostar? – ela andava de um lado a outro.

-Ela não já olhou?

-Foram fotos que enviei pra ela pelo computador! Se ao vivo não tiverem ficado boas?

-Estão ótimas! Eu vi! E adorei. Né, Neji-nii-san?

-É... Dá pra levar. – respondeu quanto lia um livro deitado no sofá.

-Neji! – berrou Tenten jogando uma almofada nele.

-Só falei a verdade!

-Tá vendo, Hina? É disso que eu tenho medo!

-Neji não é nenhum critico de arte! Não fique assim! – nas costas da amiga ela disse um "colabore" mudo pra ele que apenas deu de ombros como se dissesse que não podia fazer nada – Deidara-sensei e Sasori-sensei estarão lá! E eu também!

-E mais um monte de gente...

-Tenten... Você não é insegura assim. Anda convivendo demais com a Hinata.

-Neji! – arfou Hinata incrédula.

Ele deu um suspiro, marcou a página do livro e o deixou sobre o sofá levantando-se.

-Escute, Tenten, eu também estarei lá, então você só precisa relaxar. – a ultima frase foi dita bem perto da boca dela, ela sentiu seu hálito quente batendo em seus lábios e sentiu o gostoso cheiro de menta, o rosto dela automaticamente, assumiu uma leve coloração avermelhada e ela sentiu a pele arder.

-Saia daqui! – disse empurrando-o, queria disfarçar, mas não podia negar a si mesma que estava louca por outro beijo.

Ele pegou o livro e saiu com um sorrisinho de canto, entrou em seu quarto e trancou-se.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa?

-De jeito nenhum! Ele só está sendo o mesmo Neji chato e arrogante de sempre! – respondeu nervosa.

...

-Vamos pra uma exposição de arte amanhã! – disse prendendo o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, estava preparando algo pra comer. Sempre gostara de cozinhar, mas nunca tivera muita afinidade com as panelas, foi aprendendo aos poucos quando decidiu morar sozinha.

-_Não sei não... Estou pra baixo... _

-Justamente por isso! Pra você se animar!

-_Meu namorado me abandonou! E minha chefa foi junto! E eles são ex-namorados! Não vou sobreviver a isso durante um mês!_

-Karin... Ele não te abandonou, você sabe que não tiveram escolha... Mas em relação à Ino talvez você devesse mesmo estar preocupada...

_-Sakura! Isso não ajuda!_

-Brincadeira, brincadeira! Amanhã eu passo aí pra te buscar, é perto daqui! Não sei se você já viu, é um museu de artes no centro.

-_Não vou a pé pro centro!_

-Eu vou passar aí de táxi, Karin! – falou como se fosse obvio – Meu "namorado" estará lá, depois vamos direto pra casa dos meus pais.

-_Não quero ir... Não quero ver vocês sendo felizes! _– choramingou – _Quero meu namorado!_

-Pára de birra, garota. Eu e Kiba nem estamos namorando de verdade, é só pra enganar meus pais!

-_Não vai ter mãozinhas dadas...?_

-Não.

-_Nem selinho romântico?_

_-_Não...

_-Nem alisa-alisa de cabelo?_

-Chega, Karin! Já estou começando a me sentir solitária!

_-Só pra ter certeza, não vai rolar clima nenhum entre vocês, né?_

_-_Não! – berrou no telefone – Vai ser o dia todo lá, passou aí umas três da tarde, tá?

-_Ok_

_..._

-Itachi, precisamos conversar, meu filho. – disse a mulher assim que o homem entrou em casa, ele estava acompanhado da noiva.

-Mãe? O que faz aqui? – perguntou assustando-se, como ela tinha entrado no apartamento deles?

-Eu e seu pai precisamos conversar com você. – Fugaku estava com ela, havia saído mais cedo do trabalho a pedido dela, então ficou sabendo de toda a história.

-Sobre o que? - perguntou assustando-se, a mulher ao seu lado tremeu, ela sabia o que era, e não queria acreditar.

-Sobre isso. – disse entregando-lhe o grande envelope enquanto encarava Hana.

-O que é isso, mãe? – perguntou desconfiando pegando-o das mãos dela.

-Olhe. – disse Fugaku. O rapaz abriu o envelope e tirou os papeis que estavam lá dentro, eram fotos da ultra-sonografia e o exame de paternidade.

-Uma criança? De quem é essa ultra-sonografia?

-Da sua noiva. – respondeu Fugaku mostrando nome dela impresso na foto.

-Como assim? Hana, você está grávida? – perguntou confuso – Nós não...

-Eu posso explicar, querido!

-Acho bom que possa. – disse ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-N-naquele dia, sabe... Do nosso noivado... Você bebeu um pouco demais... Ficou todo assanhadinho... Eu também estava meio alegre...

-Eu lembro disso. Mas não estava tão bêbado, lembro claramente que o Sasuke me trouxe pra casa e eu fui dormir.

-Você não foi dormir, eu vim aqui e a gente, bem... Você sabe... Mas você não lembra!

-Você cínica, Hana... – disse Mikoto – Olhe a data, Itachi. Essa criança já tem três meses e meio. – ela indicou o local onde estava claro isso.

-Nós mal temos dois meses de noivado, Hana... Como pôde?

-Eu disse que ela era esse tipo de mulher. – disse Fugaku.

-Não, Itachi meu amor, acredite.

-Não me chame de "meu amor". Quem é o pai dessa criança, Hana?

-Eu...

-QUEM É?

-Eu não sei... – disse começando a chorar.

-É claro que sabe!

-Foi um dos meus antigos namorados...

-Nós já estávamos namorando há 2 anos antes de noivarmos... Eu confiava em você...

-Eu não tive culpa, amor!

-"Amor"? Não me chame mais assim. Você me decepcionou, Hana. E muito.

-Eu saí com uns antigos colegas da faculdade, ele estava lá... A gente bebeu um pouco demais... Foi só isso.

-O "só isso" deixou uma criança na sua barriga. Nunca será "só isso".

-Eu tiro! Eu mato essa criança se for pra ficar com você! Não quero ela mesmo.

-Essa menina não tem culpa de nada... Ela não tem culpa da burrada que a mãe dela fez! Não merece pagar por um erro seu.

-Eu não quero ela...

-Por isso você encheu a cara na casa festa da Konan e do Yahiko, não foi? Estava tentando abortar! Como teve coragem?

-Eu odeio essa menina. Não preciso dela! Ela só estragou minha vida! Se nunca tivesse existido eu ainda estaria com você!

-Fingindo que me ama? Olha, Hana, se você despreza tanto essa menina, não tem problema, eu crio ela, o pai deve ser outro imbecil também, ela é inocente nessa história, não merece sofrer.

-Se vai criá-la podemos ser felizes juntos!

-Nunca. Quando ela nascer você vai me entregá-la e nunca mais aparecer na minha frente.

-Não termine comigo, Itachi! Por favor. Eu te amo!

-Se me amasse não transaria com outro!

-Quer saber? Você demorou demais! Que tipo de homem só transa quando casa? Acredite, eu sempre achei que você não era de nada.

-Vadia! – berrou Mikoto dando um tapa no rosto dela – Você não sabe o que um homem! Vagabunda! Suma daqui! Se não quiser que eu destrua sua cara!

-Pare, mãe. – pediu afastando-as – Hana é o tipo de mulher que só pega canalha, até porque é o que ela merece. – disse olhando-a – Vá embora. – algumas lágrimas se acumularam na beirada de seus olhos.

-Não meu amor eu falei demais, eu não queria ter dito isso!

-Você surda, garota? Vá embora! – disse Fugaku empurrando-a pra fora.

_..._

-Está começando a escurecer... – comentou a loira olhando pela janela do carro, estava entediada. Shikamaru dormia no meio e na outra ponta estava a oncologista ela lia um livro, Sasuke estava dirigindo e Naruto estava no banco do carona tagarelando Não está cansado, Sasuke? Estamos na estrada o dia todo...

-Não. – disse esfregando os olhos.

-Está sim. Deixe-me dirigir, venha descansar um pouco.

-Quando pararmos num posto de gasolina eu troco com você.

-Tá bom então...

-Cara... Sei não... É melhor eu trocar com você. – disse Naruto.

-Tanto faz... – respondeu o moreno.

-Ótimo, era só o que faltava. Está começando a chover! – ironizou a loira.

-Tome cuidado com a pista, Sasuke. – avisou a outra médica.

Logo toda a pista estava molhada, não haviam outros carros na rua, estava tudo escuro, só os faróis do carro iluminavam a estrada.

-Cuidado, Sasuke! – berrou Naruto.

Havia passado um animal correndo pela pista, na tentativa de desviar o carro acabou por derrapar e descer por uma ribanceira, batendo diretamente num antigo carvalho.


	9. Chapter 8

-Ai meu Kami-sama... É hoje! – disse Tenten se benzendo, ela já estava na galeria junto com os todos os outros, estavam se preparando para abrir a exposição.

-Relaxe, Tenten... – disse Sasori – Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças!

-O que houve, Deidara-senpai? – perguntou Hinata, o loiro perecia preocupado.

-Desde ontem a Ino não liga... Do jeito que ela é...

-Estranho mesmo... Já tentou ligar? – perguntou Sasori.

-Caixa postal.

-Deve ter acabado a bateria. – disse Tenten.

-Ela ligaria do celular de qualquer outro, ela sempre liga.

-É verdade... – concordou Sasori.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa...?

-Ai Tenten, para com isso!- disse Hinata.

-Foi só um comentário, sei lá... Vai que todas as baterias descarregaram? – sugeriu a morena.

-Muita coincidência, não acha? – perguntou Sasori.

-Pode acontecer, ué...

-Vou ligar pra Itachi e ver se Sasuke deu noticias.

...

-Hana? O que aconteceu? Você está um lixo. – comentou o irmão dela ao vê-la pela manhã. Eles moravam juntos, sua mãe morava ali também, mas vivia viajando a trabalho desde que o marido, pai de seus filhos, falecera. Hana tinha chegado em casa de madrugada, ficara perambulando pela rua, sem rumo, pensando nas merdas que tinha feito, Kiba só a viu pela manhã, quando acordou.

-Itachi terminou comigo...

-Por quê?

-Kiba... Preciso te contar...

-O que houve, Hana?

-Eu estou grávida.

-Grávida? Você contou a ele?

-Foi por isso que ele terminou.

-Agora não estou mais entendendo...

-O filho não é dele... É do meu ex.

-O quê? Como...

-Não importa. É filho... Filha... – corrigiu-se – Dele... Itachi descobriu tudo e terminou... Eu falei um monte de merda e piorei tudo...

-Como você pôde ir pra cama com aquele drogado, Hana? Onde estava com a cabeça?

-Eu não sei! Pare de me julgar! Que droga!

-Você endoidou, só pode...

-Quando a mamãe descobrir...

-Vai te matar...

...

-Não, Deidara. Estranho mesmo, mas ele não ligou...

-_O que será que deu neles, hein?_

-Vai ver estão muito ocupados, sei lá...

-_Até parece que você não conhece a Ino! Ela ligaria a cada segundo se fosse possível! Só pra relatar a viajem. _

_-_É... Esquisito... Mas relaxa. Vou ligar pro Jiraya e saber se o Naruto deu noticias.

-_Tá, depois me diz._

_..._

-Não, Itachi. Ele não ligou desde que saiu ontem.

-_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-_O que poderia ter acontecido?

-_Não sei... Essa idéia de ir de carro... _

_-_Foi perigoso, tá... Mas vai ver nem aconteceu nada, vai ver estão se divertindo em algum lugar.

-_É... Talvez..._

_..._

-Kiba, lembre-se: meus pais precisam acreditar que somos um casal.

-Então todos precisam acreditar. – disse puxando-a pelo ombro pra ficarem mais perto e deixou a mãe por ali mesmo.

Karin pigarreou e deu um olhar do tipo "Você prometeu" para a Haruno, ela apenas revirou os olhos e passou a mão pela cintura de Kiba, meio que abraçando-o.

-Não são mãos dadas. – sussurrou a Haruno pra ela.

-Afs... Vou circular. – disse saindo de perto deles.

-Olha, ali não são suas amigas? – comentou Kiba apontando para Hinata e Tenten.

-São sim! – disse puxando-o para andar mais rápido – Hina! – falou abraçando-a.

-Olá, Sah-chan!

-Vocês nem me disseram que a Tenten estaria expondo aqui.

-A gente mal se viu essa semana... Foi meio corrido lá em casa.

-No hospital também... Os médicos viajaram... Enfim... Tá um loucura por lá. Boa tarde, Neji. – cumprimentou-o quando ele passou por ela.

- Boa tarde, Sakura.

-Ah, gente esse é o Kiba, meu...

-Namorado. – disse ele apertando a mão de Neji e beijando as costas da de Hinata.

-Namorado? Você também não me disse que estava namorando. – disse Hinata.

-Pois é... Foi meio que repentino...

...

-Shika... Acorda... – implorou a moça chorando, já deveria ser a milésima vez que ela chamava por alguém e gritava por ajuda, mas ninguém ouvia – Shika...

-O que aconteceu...?

-Eu não sei... Olha... – disse olhando pra frente, o carro estava completamente amassado no largo troco da arvore, a parte da frente fora esmagada, já não dava mais pra ver por completo os dois que lá estavam, dava pra ver uma das mãos de Sasuke com um filete de sangue escorrendo e um pedaço do cabelo de Naruto, eram as únicas provas de que ainda estavam ali.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... – eles ainda estavam no carro, presos nas ferragens, esmagados contra os ferros, a outra médica que os acompanhou estava desacordada, Shikamaru podia vê-la mais de perto, seu crânio estava amassado e ele tinha uma impressão que só ele e a loira sairiam vivos dali.

-Alguém tem que nos ajudar! Temos que sair daqui! – ela começou a se desesperar e soluçar com mais frequência.

-Calma, Ino. Mantenha a calma. Vai ser complicado, eu sei, mas a gente vai conseguir. Sabe onde está seu celular?

-No meu bolso.

-Consegue pegá-lo?

-Não... Meus braços não se mexem... – um dos braços estava preso e o outro provavelmente estava quebrado.

-Em que bolso está?

-No de trás... – disse virando-se um pouco pra ele conseguir alcançar o bolso. Ele se esticou com dificuldade e tirou o aparelho de lá – Não tem quase sinal nenhum.

-Liga logo, Shika!

-Tá, tá. Pra quem eu ligo?

-Não sei! Qual é o número que você consegue lembrar?

-Vou ligar pra Temari, ela vai saber manter a calma. – ele digitou o número da namorada – Temari.

-_Até que fim você ligou! Estava ficando preocupada!_

_-_É bom ficar...

-_O que houve, Shika? Não me assuste._

_-_Ligue pro hospital... Mande-os vim nos buscar...

-_O que aconteceu, Shikamaru?_

-O carro bateu...

-_Vocês estão bem?_

-Eu e a Ino estamos acordados... Mas os outros...

-_O que tem os outros, Shika?_

_-_Liga rápido por hospital! Agora, Temari!

-_Tá, vou ligar, onde vocês estão? _

-Algum lugar entre Soka e Nagareyama... Sasuke pegou um atalho que era mais rápido que a rodovia...

-_Como vou dizer onde estão?_

_-_Mande grupos de busca, por favor, rápido, Temari! Rápido! – e a ligação caiu – Não acredito que sua bateria acabou logo agora, Ino!

...

-Shika? Shika! Fala comigo! Droga... – a loira pegou o telefone residencial e ligou pro hospital, uma das recepcionistas atendeu – Oi, é a Sabaku, preciso falar com a Tsunade-sama imediatamente! – a ligação demorou na espera até a mulher atender – Tsunade-sama, aconteceu um acidente horrível com os médicos que viajaram.

-_O quê? Como soube disso?_

_-_Shikamaru me ligou, mas a ligação caiu do nada! Precisamos mandar grupos de busca! Eles estão em algum lugar entre Soka e Nagareyama!

-_Ainda estão perto... Quando foi isso?_

-Deve ter sido ontem, porque o Shika não me ligou desde que saiu.

_-Vou preparar unidades móveis para atendê-los e ligar pra policia, venha pra cá imediatamente. _

_..._

_-Deidara, é a Temari, você precisa vim urgentemente ao hospital_

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-_Aconteceu. Sua irmã sofreu um acidente, mas parece que ela está bem._

_-_Como assim "parece"?

-_Ainda não os encontraram, a gente explica quando vocês chegarem, traga alguém próximo ao Sasuke, Itachi de preferência, quando tivemos respostas avisamos aos pais de todos._

_-_Estou indo agora.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tenten.

-Eles sofreram um acidente. – respondeu Deidara abalado – Estou indo ao hospital, vocês avisam à Misaki-san?

-Vai, pode ir. – disse Tenten começando a se preocupar também.

-Eu vou com você, você não vai dirigir nesse estado. – disse Sasori – Fala com ela, tá Tenten?

-Pode deixar. Me dêem noticias.

-Tá.

...

-Que dia é hoje...? – murmurou a loira – Que horas são...?

-Hoje deve ser domingo... Ainda está entardecendo, até onde eu me lembro já estava escuro quando batemos e era nosso segundo dia na estrada... Não passaríamos tanto tempo desacordados, então hoje deve ser domingo. É outono, mas ainda está claro, deve ser umas quatro da tarde...

-Shika... Por que Sasuke e Naruto não me respondem...? Nem a Kiryu-san...

-A Kiryu-san está... Morta, Ino… - disse tristemente a moça soluçou e mais lágrimas desceram – Então o Sasuke e o Naruto...

-Não sei... Mas... Olhe bem... – Shikamaru estava começando a chorar de desespero também – Acha que alguém conseguiria sobreviver a isso...?- falou referindo-se ao grande amassado na frente do carro – Eles foram completamente esmagados...

-Não... Não! Isso é mentira! Só pode ser! – gritou desesperada – Que cheiro horrível de sangue... Tirem a gente daqui! Socorro! Socorro! - berrou.

-Não vai adiantar, Ino... Pare de se mexer, vai acabar piorando seus machucados, fique quieta.

-Não quero sobreviver se estiverem todos mortos, Shika... Não quero...

-Calma... Vai dar tudo certo...

-É só um pesadelo, né? Eu dormi no meio da viagem! Só pode! Tomei muito café quando paramos num posto de gasolina, mas acabei dormindo... Agora estou tendo esse pesadelo horrível... Né? – perguntou esperançosa.

-Ino...

-Né? – a esperança estava se esvaindo por seus olhos, sua expressão voltou a ser desesperada – Por favor, Shikamaru! Diga que é! Por favor... – implorou.

-Você não sabe como eu queria que fosse... – disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Que dor insuportável... – murmurou quase rendida à tristeza, ignorando a resposta do Nara.

-Eu disse pra não se mexer, agora seu braço está sangrando mais. – falou tentando tirar as ferragens de cima de suas pernas, foi um esforço em vão, apenas ganhou mais dor.

-Que se dane meu braço... Eu quero acordar desse pesadelo... Só isso... Só isso...

...

-Os grupos de busca estão procurando por eles. – disse Tsunade, ela estava abalada como todos eles, só estava disfarçando melhor. Deidara, Itachi, Temari, Karin e Jiraya estavam na sala dela e ela explicava os fatos – Segundo Temari, Shikamaru ligou para ela e dizendo mais ou menos a localização e pedindo ajuda. Então vamos manter a calma e esperar.

-Simplesmente sentar e esperar? – perguntou Karin.

-É a única coisa que podemos fazer agora. – disse Jiraya.

-Ele tem razão, Karin. – disse Itachi – Não há nada que possamos fazer... Só rezar e esperar...

...

-Como assim? – berrou Sakura incrédula, ela estava saindo da galeria com Kiba, pronta pra ir à casa dos pais.

-_É verdade, Sakura, venha pra cá, por favor..._

_-_Claro, claro. Eu estou indo. – disse desligando – Kiba, preciso ir ao hospital.

-O que aconteceu com o jantar?

-Vou ligar pros meus pais, vamos ter que desmarcar.

-Por quê? Meus amigos sofreram um acidente de carro.

-Que amigos, Sakura? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Os que viajaram! Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruo.

-Não acredito...

-Vamos pro hospital, estão todos lá esperando noticias. – eles entraram no carro e foram para o hospital, no caminho Sakura ligou para os pai explicando, eles entenderam e deixaram o jantar para outro dia.


End file.
